


A second chance

by Rubberman_85



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubberman_85/pseuds/Rubberman_85
Summary: Takes place after scooby doo mystery incorporated.





	A second chance

The gang had left Crystal Cove for finding new adventures and also to attend at the Miskatoinc University. They had stopped for the night at a beach. Freddie decided to take for a swim while Daphne was listening to music. Shaggy Velma and Scooby Doo waited for the hot dogs to be ready. Suddenly Shaggy heard a bouncing sound from the bushes, Scooby doo saw his chance to eat the hot dogs while Shaggy was looking in the direction of the bushes to see what caused the noise but he saw nothing. When he finally looked at the fire to see if the hot dogs where ready he noticed that they where gone . Shaggy suspected that scooby ate their food so he was dissapointed at his canine friend. Velma on the other hand was annoyed at Shaggy because he did not keep an eye on the food nor Scooby doo. So Velma was scolding at Shaggy because she was both hungry and tired and she pointed out that the hot dogs were the last food they had. However Shaggy told Velma that he saw a small town nearby and when the others go to bed, they can go and explore the town and find a place to eat.


End file.
